


Breeze (Fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: "Partway through the stares and glares that now seem to be averting your friends and more focusing on you, you look down upon yourself and notice the bright terrycloth presentation you're currently putting before."  -Matt Mercer, episode 2x90, Critical Role
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Breeze (Fanart)

From the[ transcript of CR2x90](https://criticalrole.fandom.com/wiki/Bathhouses_and_Bastions/Transcript):

MATT: Fjord gets dressed while the rest of you, not following his lead, make your way through the massive stone and marble archways of the echoing interior of the Lucid Bastion.

TRAVIS: All you idiots.

MATT: Going past various guards and figures, stately members of various dens of the Kryn Dynasty, all walking by and curiously turning their head as they watch you pass.

LIAM: I cast Seeming on Fjord so he looks like he's in a robe.

(laughter)

TALIESIN: That's the best [inaudible]. Very well done! Capital, capital!

LIAM: But everybody else looks dressed in their regular--

(laughter)

MATT: Just as you step outside of the Bastion, (whooshes). But the thing is, he doesn't notice at first.

MARISHA: Yeah.

TRAVIS: Good day. How are you, yes, well?

MATT: Partway through the stares and glares that now seem to be averting your friends and more focusing on you, you look down upon yourself and notice the bright terrycloth presentation you're currently putting before.

TRAVIS: Which one of you fuckers did this?

SAM: It wasn't me, I don't know that kind of magic.

ASHLEY: It definitely wasn't me either.

SAM: Caleb wouldn't do that either, he's a good person.

ASHLEY: Are you sure that you changed?

TRAVIS: Yes, it's not real. (laughter) I can't get it off. But it's not real.

(laughter)

LIAM: Caleb is watching, in his fine Kryn garb, and enjoying his naughty bits just free in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> sketches in pencil, inked on vellum, coloring in Photoshop CC.


End file.
